nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Path
Nindo (optional) When alive "You really should read more..." Weapon of choice: Katana Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Receivers Scalpels and his Chokuto given from his father when he turned 12. Strengths: When Alive Medical Jutsu Ninjutsu Weaknesses: When Alive Kyujutsu Strength Chakra colour Blue Light Blue when alive Projectile Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 (12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 18 ''(two of these are his scalpels)'' Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 40 (2) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 2 (6) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 (10) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 1 (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 (10) * 1 set of miscellaneous Medical Supplies * Neodymium Sand Total: 70 Armor: Speed: Strength: Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank * Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank Jutsu List: Basic: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Cloak of Invisibility Technique - E Rank Sexy Technique - E Rank Chakra: Chakra Manipulation/Flow * Tier I - able to controll the flow of chakra through the Body and spesific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part. - D rank * Tier II - Able to send Chakra outwards into objects giving the user simple controll over them but not giving them extra strength. Excpet Spesific Tecnique where its stated in the Jutsu. - C rank *Legendary - The ability to use Chakra Element Flow to enhance weapons / S-rank Jutsu - S-rank General Skills: * Body flicker - Rank D * Killing Intent - Rank D * Silent Killing - Rank D * General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Ninjutsu: Absorption Soul Technique - Rank S Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Rank D Medical: Medical Jutsu: *Medical I - Allows use of D rank *Medical Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced Medical - Allows use of B rank *Superior Medical - Allows use of A rank *Legendary - Medical Allows use of S rank Healing Technique - Rank D Cell Activation Technique - Rank C Dead Soul Technique - Rank B Body Pathway Derangement - Rank A Chakra Scalpel - Rank A Mystical Palm Technique - Rank A Yin Healing Wound Destruction - Rank A Wind Release: Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique - Rank S Wind Release: Slash - Rank S Blade of Wind - Rank A Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm - Rank A Wind Release: Air Bullets - Rank A Wind Release: Vacuum Wave - Rank B Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains - Rank B Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank B Flying Swallow - Rank B Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball - Rank B Wind Release: Gale Palm - Rank C Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique - Rank C Great Breakthrough - Rank C Stream - Rank D Lightning Release: Chidori Katana - Rank B Lightning Clone - Rank B Electromagnetic Murder - Rank C Wave of Inspiration - Rank C Magnet Release: Magnetic Sand Waterfall Funeral - Rank A Magnetic Sand Binding Coffin - Rank C Ninjutsu: Dustless Bewildering Cover - B Rank Fuinjutsu Technique: Fuinjutsu Tier: *Fuinjutsu Tier I - Access to 15 pieces of summonable Inventory *Fuinjutsu Tier II - Access to 30 pieces of summonable Inventory *Advanced Fuinjutsu - Access to 45 pieces of summonable Inventory *Superior Fuinjutsu - Access to 60 pieces of summonable Inventory *Legendary Fuinjutsu - Access to 75 pieces of summonable Inventory Dead Demon Consuming Seal - Rank S Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - Rank S Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals - Rank S Mirrored sudden attacker Technique - Rank A Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Rank B Five-Seal barrier - Rank C Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique - Rank C Finger Carving Seal - Rank C Uzumaki Sealing Technique - Rank C Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Raining Punt Kick - Rank D Dynamic Action - Rank D One Thousand Years of Death - Rank E Bukijutsu: Bukijutsu Teir * Tier I - Allows use of D rank * Tier II - Allows use of C rank * Advanced - Allows use of B rank * Superior - Allows use of A rank